


When the world comes down

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Accident, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, h/c, straightjacket episode, ylvis motor veggen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shit! What did he just do? He nearly killed his brother... and all for a stupid tv show.





	When the world comes down

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Ylvis motor veggen this week. Then I saw the 8th episode where Bård had to wear that straightjacket and then I got this idea. Enjoy.

Bård and Vegard were busy filming Ylvis motor veggen. It was the brother against brother round and Vegard had the idea to put his brother in a straightjacket and make him go through the wall like that. He took the jacket and put it on his brother, wrapping his arms tightly so he couldn't move them anymore. 

“This is dangerous.” Bård said, smiling because he actually thouight the idea was funny as well. He would get back on Vegard for that later, because he also had something funny in mind for him as well. He wanted to dress Vegard up as some Mexican guitar player with a really big somebrero and an ukelele. Bård walked over to the play area, and the wall came at him. He tried to make the figure as well as possible, but he didn't get through the wall. The wall pushed him into the water and as he fell, he hit his head against the edge of the pool, making him feel dizzy. He went under water completely, but since his arms were tied up in the straightjacket, he couldn't move them and he didn't manage to get out of the water by himself. A lot of water got into his mouth and he started to panic. He wanted to get out but it didn't work. It took a little while before Vegard noticed his brother had trouble getting out of the water. But when he realized, he told the camera crew to stop filming.

“Fucking stop filming! He's drowning! Turn the fucking camera off!”

Vegard jumped into the water and grabbed Bård and pulled him out as fast as possible. His brother wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. Fuck! What the hell was he thinking? Vegard sat down and pulled Bård on his lap. He put his fingers on his brother's neck to check if he could feel his pulse. Pfew, at least his heart was beating. He removed Bård's helmet and started stroking his hair and slapping his face softly, hoping it would make his brother come round.

“Bård, do you hear me? Bård...!”

He didn't get any reaction of his brother. He just kept on laying there. Fuck! How stupid could he be? How in the world did he ever think this was a funny idea? He slapped his brother again, this time a little harder. Bård's eyes fluttered open and he started coughing violently, due to the amount of water he had swallowed. 

 

Vegard was rubbing his brother's back and stroking his hair. He could see the fear in his brother's eyes. This was all his fault. He nearly killed his brother, all because of a stupid tv show. What did he do? He was snapped out of his thoughts by another round of violent coughs from Bård. The sound of it was heart wrecking.

“Oh my god Bård, I'm so sorry, fuck, I didn't mean to, I just thought...”

Vegard wasn't really a person who cried fast, but now tears were running down his face. It took a while before Bård managed to catch his breath.

“Vegard...”

“Bård, I'm so so so sorry, I... “

“Vegard... 's okay... I know. Can you please get me out of this thing?”

Vegard totally forgot that Bård was still wearing the straightjacket. He untied it and took it off and made his brother lay down on his lap again.

“Thanks...” Bård said.

“Bård... I... “ 

Tears kept on running down Vegard's face. 

“Shhh... Vegard, I know you didn't mean to... it's okay... don't cry please.”

“It's not okay. I nearly killed you. Are you okay now?”

“My head hurts... I hit my head on the edge of the pool when I fell in.”

“Oh Bård, shit... I'm so sorry, I... I never meant to hurt you.”

“Mmmh, I know that. Can we get out of here now? I'm so cold...”

“Yes of course, let's go.”

Then one of the producers interrupted them.

“Eh... guys, I don't know if you know, but we still have half an episode to film. I can give you a little time, but we need to continue.”

Vegard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did they seriously only care about their stupid production? Couldn't they see that Bård couldn't continue? He got angry and shouted at the production team that they wouldn't continue today and that they were going home. The production team wanted to shout something back, but when they took a glimpse at Bård, it became clear to them too that he was in no condition to continue. 

“Bård, can you walk?” Vegard asked, his brother still laying on his lap.

“I don't know... my head really hurts... brrr... I'm really cold...”

“I know, we're going now. Let's try to stand up really slowly, yeah?”

Vegard helped his brother to stand up, but noticed quite fast that Bård was feeling dizzy.

“Vegard... the room is spinning around... I...”

“Oh shit... don't pass out please, keep your eyes open!”

“I'm not going to pass out. The room is just spinning around.”

“Okay, I don't think it's a good idea to walk so I'm going to pick you up okay?”

“Mmmh, okay.”

Vegard picked Bård up, kind of bridal style and carried him to the dressing room. He put him down on a chair and wrapped a towel around him. Bård's teeth were chattering. Vegard sat down next to him and put his arms around him and started rubbing him to try to make him feel warmer.

“I'm going to look for your clothes okay? Do you remember where you put them, Bård?”

“In my backpack, it's in my locker.”

Vegard took his brother's clothes out of the locker and helped him dress.

“Does this feel better Bård?”

“Yeah... a bit warmer at least.”

“How is your head feeling?”

“It hurts...”

“This is all my fault... you could have... I...”

“Vegard, it was an accident, I know you never meant to hurt me. Remember when I made you face a wall blindfolded a few weeks ago? You hit your shoulder really bad, it was also hurting for days.”

“That was just my shoulder, but you could have died over there. All because of me. All because of a freaking tv show. I'm so stupid, what was I thinking? I'm the worst brother ever. I'm the oldest, I am the one who should be responsible, but I wasn't.”

“Please, Vegard. Don't be so hard on yourself. Look, in programs like this, things can happen.”  
“I just shouldn't have done this... I'm going to get dressed myself and then I'll take you home.”

“Okay.”

Vegard started dressing himself. When he came back he saw his brother just sitting there, resting his head in his hands. 

“Hey, Bård, your head hurts pretty bad, isn't it?”

“Yeah, it feels like it's going to explode or something, I hit it pretty hard.”

“Let's go home, then you can rest.”

Vegard helped his brother to get up, but Bård started swaying on his feet and fell to his knees. And then he started puking. Vegard kneeled down beside him and held his hair as his brother puked some more. After a few minutes the fit passed. Vegard cleaned up the mess and washed his hands and returned to Bård.

“Vegard...?”

“Shh... it's okay, I'm here, we go to the doctors now, okay? I think you have a concussion.”

“Vegard, I'm scared... I feel so weird.”

Bård was breathing heavily.

Vegard hugged his brother tight and calmed him down.

“Shhh... it's going to be okay. I'm here. Don't be scared. Let's go.”

“I... I don't dare to stand up Vegard... everything is spinning around.”

“No worries, I got you. I'll carry you. Just put your arms around my neck.”

“Okay. Vegard?”

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry for the mess you had to clean up.”

“I'm the one who has to be sorry... I'm the cause of this all.”

“ 's not true. Can we go now?”

“Yes, of course.”

Bård put his arms around Vegard's neck and Vegard picked him up and carried him to the car. He gently put Bård on the backseat. Then they drove off to the doctors. The doctor examined Bård and asked him a few questions. Vegard was right, his brother was having a concussion. When they were done at the doctors, they drove to Bård's appartment. Vegard carried his brother inside, since he was still dizzy. He made him lie down on the sofa and made it as cosy and comfortable as possible. The doctor had told them that Bård had to sleep a lot.

“Are you hungry Bård?”

“I am a little hungry, but I don't know how I will react to food. I don't want to puke again.”

“I understand, do you want some painkillers or something?”

“No, I just want to sleep.”

“Just sleep then, it's good for you.”

“Vegard? Can you come and sit with me? Just until I fall asleep?”

“Sure.”

Vegard went to sit next to his brother. 

“You know, when I woke up on your lap... I was so scared... you know, when I was in the water, I thought I was drowning, I really thought I was dying. I'm never wearing that straightjacket again.”

“I won't make you do that again. I feel really bad about what happened... I nearly killed you. What kind of person am I?” Vegard asked, feeling tears coming up again.

“You really don't have to be so hard on yourself. You got me out of the water on time. This concussion will pass too.”

“I know it will pass, but I'll never forgive myself.”

Vegard felt tears streaming down his face. He was sobbing.

“Hey, Vegard, don't cry. Come here, lay down with me for a second.”

Vegard laid down next to Bård. Bård made Vegard's head rest on his chest and started to stroke his curls.When Vegard had calmed down and stopped crying, he sat up again and started to stroke Bård's hair. Because Bård was actually the one who needed to be comforted. He was the one who nearly drowned. After a few minutes Bård fell asleep. Vegard carefully stood up from the sofa and covered his brother. Then he went to the kitchen. He was quite hungry, so he started to look through Bård's fridge to see if he could find something. He found some bread, cheese and ham, so he made himself a ham and cheese sandwich and ate it.

After eating, Vegard took a look at his sleeping brother on the sofa and sighed. He just couldn't let it go, Bård didn't make a big deal out of it, but for Vegard it was a huge thing. What if this had ended wrong? Then he would have lost his brother, the one person he loved the most. Why was he such a terrible person? He had to know better as the oldest one. He had to take care of his brother. Vegard started crying again. He usually never cried, but something deep inside of him was broken now. He stood up from the table and walked over to the sofa. He adjusted Bård's blanket and pillow. Bård didn't notice, he was still asleep. Vegard lied down next to his brother, still crying. Bård woke up and turned on his side, facing Vegard. He saw Vegard's face, completely red and wet of all those tears that had fallen down. He put an arm around Vegard and hugged him tight and started stroking his arm.

“Hey, Vegard, are you okay?” he asked. It really hurt him to see his big brother, being so sad. He never saw him like this before. Vegard was always the one who was strong. 

“Not really... I feel so guilty.” Vegard managed to bring out between the sobs.

Bård hugged Vegard a bit more thightly now. He moved his hand to Vegard's hair and started stroking it, trying to calm him down. It seemed to work, because after a couple of minutes Vegard fell asleep. 

He didn't want to wake him, but he felt the urge to puke again. Stupid concussion he thought by himself. He tried to climb out of the sofa as careful as possible. When he got up, the dizzyness overtook him and he fell to the ground. Vegard woke up to a loud noise. When he looked around he saw Bård lying on the floor. 

“Oh fuck! Bård, hey, do you hear me?”

Vegard got a groan as response. 

“Ughh...”

Vegard kneeled down next to his brother.

“Bård, what happened? Are you okay? Say something!”

“Have... to.. puke..”

“Oh crap, oh crap!” 

Vegard ran to grab a bucket and placed it in front of Bård, right in time. When he was done emptying his stomach, he helped him up and put him back onto the sofa.  
“Don't get up by yourself, just say something if you need anything.”

“Mmmh... didn't want to wake you.”

“Just wake me up next time, I don't want to find you on the floor again. You scared the shit out of me.”

“S...sorry.”

“It's okay. Try to go back to sleep now Bård.”

“Mmmh... yeah.”

“Did you hurt yourself while falling down?”

“No, I'm okay.”

“All right. Just sleep. And tell me if you need me.”

“I will. Don't you have to sleep too? You can lie here next to me.”

“Yeah. I can use a nap too. But if there is anything, doesn't matter what, just wake me.”

“I will.”

Bård and Vegard both layed down on the sofa. They were almost asleep, but then something popped up in Bård's mind.

“Hey, Vegard?”

“Yes, Bård? Something's wrong?”

“No, I was just thinking about something.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about that one song... that we used to sing to each other if one of us felt bad.”

“For sure I remember.” Vegard said.

“What about singing it?”

Vegard turned on his side, facing Bård. They were looking each other in the eyes and started singing.

 _You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter then just turn around. We don't need our bags and we can just leave town, you can sit beside me when the world comes down._

Both of them fell asleep, hugging each other tightly. As the days passed, Bård was getting better. Vegard was taking care of his brother, making sure he had everything he needed. And Bård made sure to be by his brother's side as well. And whenever one of them felt bad, they just sang the song. And that made everything better. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I'm referring to, is Mona Lisa (When the world comes down) by the All American Rejects. It's a really beautiful song.


End file.
